A escondidas
by PatriciaD
Summary: Ultimo año en Hogwarts, Draco, Theodore, y Hermione, se encuentran en una situación… algo complicada. Es Lemon, estan advertidos.
**A ESCONDIDAS**

Hermione y Ron habían comenzado una relación a principios de su último año en Hogwarts, aunque no había cambiado mucho desde los años anteriores, solo se le sumaba el estar de la mano o abrazados por momentos, algunos besos en privado y el título de novios.

Iban caminando por el pasillo, cuando Hermione vio como se acercaban Malfoy y Nott en la dirección opuesta. Los dos le clavaban la mirada. Pero Ron no lo notó ya que iba tontamente feliz al estar dirigiéndose con su novia al patio para compartir unos momentos a solas.

Cuando pasaron junto a ella, Malfoy por un lado, Theo por el otro, con sus hombros la chocaron haciendo que Hermione se tambaleara un poco y logrando un revuelo de túnicas.

-Les voy a enseñar a que tengan cuidado por donde caminan, malditas serpientes! - Dijo Ron aun más rojo que su propio cabello apuntándolos con la varita decidido a lanzarles algún maleficio.

Draco y Theodore sacaron sus varitas de inmediato. Pero Ron no llego a lanzarles ningún hechizo ya que Hermione lo estaba alejando de ellos.

-Ya déjalos, Ron. No les hagas caso, no me han hecho daño alguno.- Miro de reojo a los Slytherin y vio sus miradas de burla posadas en su novio.

-Donde se acerquen a ella nuevamente aunque sean unos centímetros…-amenazo el pelirrojo.

El rubio platinado largo una carcajada cargada de burla. -Como si te tuviéramos miedo, Waeasley.- dijo arrastrando las palabras, pero antes de que pudieran seguir la discusión Hermione se llevo arrastras a su novio, mientras sentía en la nuca las miradas de las serpientes.

Minutos más tarde, cuando estuvo sola, metió su mano en el bolsillo sabiendo lo que encontraría dentro, luego del encontronazo que tuvo con Malfoy y Theo, saco el papelito y leyó:

Te esperamos 8pm, en el mismo lugar de siempre.

D.M. y T.N.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, miro su reloj y solo faltaban un par de horas para el encuentro. Así que se dirigió a su habitación para prepararse.

Unas horas más tarde se dirigió al séptimo piso, se paro frente la sala de los menesteres, y una puerta apareció frente a ella. Entro y vio una cama grande en el centro, habían varios espejos por todos lados, inclusive en el techo. Pero ellos no se encontraban en la habitación. Dio unos pasos hasta uno de los espejos para chequearse que estuviera presentable mientras los esperaba. Vestía un jean oscuro, y una blusa blanca que dejaba a la vista sus hombros adornados con suaves pecas, su cabello suelto en finas ondas que cubrían su espalda llegando casi hasta la cintura, peinado especialmente para la ocasión. En sus labios apenas un brillo, sus pestañas alargadas y oscurecidas gracias a un rímel, resaltaban sus ojos marrones y calzaba unas sandalias blancas con apenas algo de taco. Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, no era la primera vez que ocurriría lo que iba a ocurrir, pero su ansiedad la hizo ponerse algo nerviosa. Enseguida sintió que mordían suavemente uno de sus hombros, y del otro lado besaban su cuello. Continúo con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la sensaciones, que le producían quienes ya sabía eran.

-Estas hermosa.

Abrió los ojos y vio en el espejo como Draco la observaba en el reflejo, los ojos color hielo la miraban con deseo, su cabello platinado perfectamente peinado hacia atrás le dieron ganas de despeinarlo pronto. Él se colocó a la izquierda de la chica, continúo besando su hombro hasta llegar a su rostro y rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos.

-Como siempre, Hermione.- Agrego Theo, empezando a masajear su trasero con ambas manos por encima de la ropa, mientras también la observaba con sus ojos azules algo tapados por el cabello negro que le cubría el rostro, besaba y lamia su oído derecho.

Draco se movió hacia delante de ella y empezó a acariciar sus pechos por debajo de la blusa de Hermione, Theo le rodeo la cintura apoyando su erección contra el trasero de la castaña mientras le besaba y succionaba el cuello. Hermione rodeo con los brazos el cuello del rubio para atraerlo a ella y besarlo, se apoyo más sobre Theo para sentirse acunada por su cuerpo, y puso su cuello de lado para dejarlo a disposición de este mismo.

La humedad de la boca del rubio la extasiaban, el calor en toda su espalda la hacían sentir protegida. Sintió las manos de Theo desprender los botones de su pantalón. Luego subieron hasta su rostro interrumpiendo el beso con Draco. Succiono y lamió sus dedos dejándolos húmedos mirando a Theo de costado de forma sugerente mientras lo hacía, el volvió su mano a donde estaba, pero esta vez introduciéndolos por dentro del pantalón y bragas para masajear su intimidad.

Draco tomo el borde de la blusa de Hermione para quitársela por encima, luego desprendió su sostén, dejando al aire sus pechos. Theo dejo lo suyo para quitarse también su camisa y así estar en contacto directo con la espalda de ella, Draco hizo lo mismo, ahora apoyando su pecho contra el de la castaña, mientras ahora Theo le bajaba los pantalones junto con las bragas. De inmediato Hermione termino de quitar los pantalones a los chicos para dejar al aire sus erecciones.

Se puso frente a Theo y comenzó a besarlo mientras bombeaba su miembro, Draco por detrás comenzó a menearse de atrás para delante apoyando y restregando su miembro por la suave piel, mientras que con una mano masajeaba la entrepierna de la chica y con la otra masajeaba sus pechos. Theo comenzó a guiarlos a la cama, recostaron a Hermione, y Draco le desabrocho las sandalias comenzando a besar sus pies para ir subiendo lentamente, Theo la beso profundamente para luego comenzar a jugar con sus pechos, succionaba lamia y mordía levemente. Al sentir los labios y lengua húmeda de Draco en su zona más caliente y húmeda Hermione comenzó a menear su cadera instintivamente. Tomo a Theo para que le acercara el miembro a su boca, comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo, se sentía suave, fuerte, su grosor le llenaba la boca y con su lengua lo masajeaba. Los chicos se detuvieron para intercambiar posiciones, ahora tenía el largo miembro del rubio en su boca, que no cabía por completo, sintió la tibia lengua de Theo explorar sus entrañas y abrir sus pliegues, cada tanto se detenía en su perla rosa para masajear hasta hacerla gemir. El rubio quito su miembro y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, su ya conocida lengua masajeaba la suya, mientras pellizcaba sus pechos. Los dos chicos se detuvieron y por un momento creyó que la dejarían así, desesperada, a medias, pero Theo se recostó en la cama y la hizo sentar de espalda a él sobre su grueso miembro penetrándola suavemente por su parte trasera, gimió de placer al sentir como la llenaba y como su trasero tocaba sus muslos calientes, Draco la hecho un poco para atrás para tener mejor disposición, volviendo a lamer su entrada antes de penetrarla en una estocada fuerte y firme arrancándole un grito para nada reprimido de parte de la castaña. Comenzaron a menearse suavemente los tres, Draco apoyaba las manos en la pared y se inclinaba para besar y lamer los labios de Hermione, que enseguida comenzó a sentir como sus partes se entumecían, bastaron un par de estocadas más y las suaves manos de Theo masajear sus pechos para llegar a su punto máximo. Un grito liberador abandono su garganta y las serpientes se detuvieron para intercambiar lugares. Sintió a Draco acomodarse debajo suyo y llenarla suavemente mientras lamia su costado del rostro, ahora los profundos ojos de Theo la miraban a la cara mientras comenzaba a penetrarla, sintió el grosor entrando en su parte ahora aun más sensible que antes. Se sentía embriagada y no había lugar más en sus pensamientos que el de las sensaciones del momento, los diferentes aromas de los Slytherins, las suaves pieles rozando la suya, el aliento del pelinegro mezclándose con el suyo propio, la respiración acelerada del rubio que acariciaba su nuca. Ahora Theo mordisqueaba sus sensibles pezones mientras Hermione acariciaba su suave cabello. Comenzaban a moverse más rápido , mientras Hermione besaba a Theo y luego giraba la cabeza para poder besar a Draco, se sentía rebotar entre los dos cuerpos que atrapaban todo el suyo, y con una mano hábil volvía a introducirse el miembro de alguno si es que se zafaban. Los movimientos fueron más fuertes y rápidos, Draco le gemía en el oído y Theo apretujaba sus pechos, volvió al momento del clímax, mientras sentía la respiración entrecortada y los gemidos del rubio en su cuello, se libero nuevamente enviando descargas a los extremos de su cuerpo, ahora acompañada también con la liberación de los chicos.

Theo se aparto a un costado y Hermione se puso en el medio de los dos, con los ojos cerrados pero intentando no dormirse, Draco le besaba el hombro y Theo la observaba apoyado en uno de sus codos quitándole el cabello del rostro, se sentía pequeña y protegida ante el calor que le brindaban los cuerpos de los chicos.

Su estado somnoliento fue interrumpido por las preguntas que se temía.

-¿Cuando dejaras a la comadreja? Me repugna saber que te has estado besuqueando con el antes de venir aquí. -dijo Draco en un susurro pero con vos firme rozando con los labios su oído.

-Yo también, ya no quiero compartirte con él, ayer enfurecí al ver como se sienta al lado tuyo en la mesa del gran comedor y por debajo de la mesa te acariciaba la pierna.-agrego Theo y llevo su mano al muslo de Hermione tomándolo firmemente como si fuera de su propiedad.

Hermione que ahora observaba el techo sintió su estomago encogerse, le quería a Ron, no de la forma pasional y "diferente" como la cual quería a los dos chicos, pero le quería, si lo dejaba luego que pasaba? Con él había deseado estar desde hace años, en algún momento había imaginado su futuro con el, en cambio con los Slytherins, no tenía ningún pensamiento claro de que haría con ellos. Lo único que se le ocurría era seguir a escondidas, porque jamás podría hacer pública tal relación, una sangre sucia no con un Slytherin sangre pura, sino con dos, sí salir con uno seria dramático, mayor sería salir con dos hombres a la vez, sería mal visto en cualquier parte del mundo, no sería una vida normal, le perjudicaría en su futuro trabajo y en lo social.

-¿Y si lo dejo que pasara con nosotros? ¿Hasta cuándo durara? Esto no es una relación normal, tendremos que seguir a escondidas y no puede ser así toda la vida, yo quiero formar una familia algún día y tener hijos.- Contesto sintiendo que se le aguaban los ojos, la tenía cansada esta situación, desde que ellos habían aparecido este año para dar vuelta todo su mundo y cambiar su filosofía, se sentía perdida, no sabía qué hacer, dudaba de su futura carrera, de sus principios, de todo lo que creía seguro en una vida futura. Primero miro a Draco y este miraba a Theo esperando que respondiera algo, luego miro a Theo y notó que esperaba lo mismo de Draco.

-Yo solo sé que no quiero estar lejos de ti, y tener que esperar a que no estés con él para que podamos tenerte, Hermione- ahora tenía la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos ocultaban sus ojos. Ella acaricio su mejilla y él la miro, le planto un casto beso y ahora escucho a Draco hablar.

-Debes dejarlo, antes de volver a tener tu arranque de moralidad y lastima por el pobretón, así sentirte libre de venir sin sentirte culpable y poder vivir del momento tranquilamente.

Hermione suspiro, y el recuerdo de la moralidad que no tenía, le hizo sentir culpable haciendo que se le escapase una lagrima, Draco la limpio con su pulgar y hablo intentando cambiar de tema. -Ya pareces una leona con su melena de nuevo.- se le escapo una media sonrisa al ver que lograba hacerla sonreír.

Hermione empezó a mirar a todos lados hasta que apareció un reloj, ya era tarde, debía irse antes de que salieran a buscarla al notar su ausencia.

Se levanto y se vistió intentando ignorar que la observaban mientras ellos también se vestían. Se despidió de Theo con un beso, y de Draco de la misma manera pero antes el le susurro - Piensa lo que hablamos - Luego le planto un beso en el oído que hizo erizar la piel de la castaña.

Cuando salió, Hermione, había dado ya unos cuantos pasos alejados de la puerta de donde estaban, cuando se encontró con Ron. Sintió su mejillas enrojecer al no saber si venían los chicos detrás.

-¿Dónde estabas Hermione? - pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

-Emmm, estaba dando unas vueltas para despejar la mente…luego de haber salido de la biblioteca.

Ron la beso apenas saboreando un poco sus labios sin percatarse que ella no le respondía.

-¿Qué es ese sabor que tienes? ¿Qué estabas comiendo? Sabe rico.

Hermione sintió arder aún más sus mejillas. La pareja Gryffindor sintió pasos y se dieron vuelta para ver que los dos Slytherin se acercaban. Draco que al parecer había escuchado sonreía con malicia observándolo con asco a Ron, Theo tenía el semblante serio y una mueca de asco también para él pelirrojo.

Hermione siguió caminado rápidamente con Ron a su lado para alejarse de los chicos y evitar una confrontación.

-Ronald…- Ron la miro al ver que lo llamaba por su nombre completo, no esperaba nada bueno cuando lo llamaba por su nombre completo.-Tenemos que hablar… - Hermione volvió a mirar atrás y vio los semblantes de los Slytherins más relajados, les hizo un leve asentimiento y ellos le contestaron igual.

Draco sentía que se desanudaba algo en su pecho, ya no tendría a la comadreja en su camino, estaba Theo, pero prefería dejarlo así, como un ayudante para cumplir sus fantasías sexuales, y no como algo que usaba para llegar a Hermione, porque si no fuera por el atrevimiento inesperado de Theo aquella primera vez en la cual se encontraron solos los tres encerrados por accidente, jamás hubiera podido probar a su castaña favorita… No sabía si Theo solo la quería para vivir y revivir su fantasía sexual como el también pretendía, o lo hacía con el mismo propósito que el mismo, pero mientras pudiera seguir disfrutando de Granger, aceptaba compartirla con su amigo, aunque en el fondo desearía haber tenido el valor de haber concluido algo con Hermione sin la ayuda de nadie, para ahora poder degustarla y estar con ella el tiempo que quisiera sin importarle lo que pensaran los de más, y principalmente, sin tener que compartirla con absolutamente _nadie_.

.

Bueno, espero sus tomates, o flores. Perdón si hay muchas faltas de ortografía, los tildes nunca se me dieron muy bien, y es el primer fic que publico así que espero sepan comprender. Agradecería que me dejen su review. ¡Saludos!


End file.
